beyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bladebreakers
2000 :Main article: Beyblade 2000 The Bladebreakers were formed after a large Beyblade tournament in which all bladers in the team competed. Ray was in a sense already part of the team as he bladed for the team's founder, Mr. Dickenson. However, it soon became clear that he would need a team to represent the BBA in the world tournaments that took part in China, America, Europe and Russia. Tyson, who beat the previous world champion Kai in the regional tournament, was put into the team along with the semi-finalists Max and Ray. Kai was named the official team captain; though he only bladed as a last resort. Kenny was named the team mechanic and repaired and upgraded the team's blades. The Bladebreakers went on to defeat the best teams from all the continents: in China they beat Ray's old team, the White Tigers; in America the All Starz, who were aided by Max's mother; in Europe they defeated the Majestics (even though it was not an official battle, both teams decided that the winner would fly to Russia in order to take part of the finals), but were also unofficially faced with the Dark Bladers. In the tournament final, they finally defeated Kai's old team, the Demolition Boys. Each blader had their own unique experience throughout the series: Ray's connection with the White Tigers, Max's mother being the manager of the All Stars and Kai's link with Boris and the all powerful Black Dranzer. : V-Force :Main article: Beyblade V-Force The Bladebreakers as they appear in Beyblade V-Force.After the first world championships were over, each blader went their separate ways. Max went backt to tue United States to live with his mother. Ray started to give Beyblade lessons to the little children of his Chinese village, and Kai became a student to a Japanese internal school, in which he is said to have given up beyblading because of the lack of good beybladers to fight with. While the team is not reunited again, the plotline focus on Tyson, who is now acclaimed by his classmates as the World Champion, but is always cold receptioned by Hillary. However, when all Blade Breakers are confronted and defeated by the Saint Shields (even though Kai's battle with Dunga ended up as a draw), along with the constant attacks of beybladers linked to the Psykick organization, the Blade Breakers see themselves on the need to reunite again. They split up into pairs (Tyson and Max, and Kai and Ray) for the second world championships at the very end of the season. G-Revolution :Main article: Beyblade G-Revolution In G-Revolution, the Bladebreakers split up once again. Tyson and Kenny joined up with a new blader, Daichi Sumeragi, to form the team BBA Revolution. Kai went to his old team, which was renamed the Blitzkrieg Boys. Ray also went to his old team, which was renamed White Tiger X. And Max was invited by his mom to join the PPB All Starz along with another new blader, Rick Anderson. In the second half of G-Revolution, they teamed up once again to form the team G-Revolution to face the BEGA League. Each character in the bladebreakers has a unique strength: Kai's experience and learning from his mistakes attitude, Tyson's perseverance, Max's growing potential and Ray's intelligence and martial arts abilities. And they're beyblading styles differ from each other. Kai having endurance, Tyson having attack, Max having defence, and Ray having agility. Trivia :*The four bitbeasts used by the main characters (Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon and Draciel) are representations of the four sacred beasts, Suzaku (Red Phoenix, Dranzer), Byakko (White Tiger, Driger), Seiryu (Blue Dragon, Dragoon) and Genbu (Black Tortoise, Draciel). :*The G in G-Revolutions stands for Good, according to the last opening, "Identified" by Springs. However, in the dub, the G in G-Revolutions stands for Great, as in Great Revolutions. However, as "Good" and "Great" have almost synonymous meanings, there isn't much difference.